Bond of Love
by Jade1974
Summary: "You say they have no reason to be together. Too different. The character, the house where they live, even the skin color. And I say that for these reasons they fell in love" - said Ken Wakashimazu looking straight at Genzo Wakabayashi eyes. The lives of Kojiro, Genzo, Tsubasa and Sanae intertweave with that of a "different" girl, changing all of them forever.
1. Fell from the sky of Kyoto

CHAPTER 1. FELL FROM THE SKY OF KYOTO

She opened the big window and let the early morning breeze invade the large bedroom on the first floor of the villa in the district of Azabu. She breathed in deeply and let herself be kissed by the warm newborn sunlight.

She looked at the sky of Tokyo, which had started to know since a few weeks. It was so different from that of Kyoto. Despite the temperature of the spring was not very different between the two cities, the colors of that sky were less bright.

Lisa felt a slight breeze gently blow through her hair and closed his eyes as if to let that sweet April wind take her away from there, in his villa at Katsura, in western Kyoto, where she created her world during the previous 5 years of her life. The scent and the elegance of her city, the colors of the cherry blossoms, her friends ... Everything was changed forever.

She felt shivers running on the skin of the naked shoulders, it was still very early. She could not sleep well, her new life had still many unexplored sides, it would have taken time for her to leave Kyoto and all that it meant to her behind. She would have never forgotten, she did not want to forget, but she felt she needed a little time to accept that the town of cherry trees was her past, and no longer her present and her future.

She closed the window and headed for the shower of her private bathroom. She lowered the straps of her nightgown, which fell slightly on the floor, then took off her panty and stand wrapped in the warmth of the water that flowed over her shoulders, back and hips. Her long, black hair black absorbed the water and its transparency quickly, while Lisa's eyes were closed, waiting for the little river that flowed over her body to transmit all its delicacy and heat.

When she was ready to face the world, she came out of that little haven of solitude and water, dried her hair quickly, leaving them partly wet, and wore the uniform of the Toho School. She glanced in the mirror and combed his long hair falling in front of the large dark eyes, placing them better on the sides of the face.

They were already three weeks she had started going to her new school, she had collected empathy and solidarity for the great change in her life by many friends and classmates. Her classmate, despite being very shy and having visibly changed color when she was sitting next to him, was a sincere and sensitive boy, he helped her a lot to get back to par with the lessons, in paying all notes and spending also some time with her during the lunch hour.

Yes, definitely she was tying to Takeshi, she felt that he could become a friend and a confidant to her.

Lisa came down the stairs, determined to make a quiet breakfast with his mother, since his father was away on business, as was often the case since he had moved to Tokyo. She smiled to see the table of large and bright living room perfectly ready for breakfast, adorned with a cream-colored linen damask tablecloth where dishes full of colorful food sat placidly.

She had a subtle feeling that the nostalgy for her home in Katsura was starting to fade, despite Kyoto and its Hanami would continue to remain etched in her mind forever.

"Lisa, we're going to the soccer field, you want to come? We are part of the fans, along with other girls of the fourth and fifth year, you could join us! We watch the training, we bring fresh water and towels to our players "- said two of her classmates after school, approaching the bench where she was still sitting with Takeshi.

"Sorry girls, but I have to study to catch up with the lessons, I am still a little back and I want to keep the same grades I had in Kyoto" - she said, smiling.

"Look, there is more to think about besides the study, you know? I'll show you something more interesting... "- said Kora, one of the classmates who had shown sympathy to her. She had told her that her parents were originally from Kyoto, then she had proved friendly and kind.

Lisa looked at her for a moment. She was not very high, she had a sweet face framed by short black hair and a fringe covering her forehead. Lisa took a deep breath and relaxed, she had to satisfy Kora and the other girl, they just wanted to involve her and make her feel at ease.

Lisa turned to Takeshi. "You told me that you play soccer, Takeshi?" Takeshi Sawada looked at her, but then looked away quickly. That girl was too beautiful to look into her eyes, he felt his cheeks burning whenever his sight hesitated on the lips, eyes or hair.

"Yes, I play soccer" - replied softly. Lisa smiled and Takeshi and he thought that girl could shine with her own light.

"You know, Takeshi, I love soccer, my father gave me his passion, ever since I was a child I watched the matches with him on television! Having no sons, he wanted to share this great interest with me. Actually, it is a bit that I do not follow our national soccer, as I was engaged in the study ... But I can always remedy ... "

Lisa stood up and took Takeshi's arm, urging him to follow her example. "Takeshi, I wanted to study, but Kora convinced me. And then, if you're there in the field, I can not miss! I want to see how you play... "- she said, dragging him out of the classroom.

Kora and the other girl followed them, and noted mischievously that the color of the face of Takeshi Sawada was going through all shades of red, from crimson to purple to burgundy.

"Lisa, look at him ... Is not he great?" - said Kora clinging to her arm and throwing a dreamy look to the soccer field.

"Whom you speak about, Kora? The players are fifteen ... "- she replied with a smile. Kora looked at her shocked.

"Are you kidding, I hope? Cannot you see? The most handsome of all, half of the girls of the Toho School is in love with him! "Lisa looked at the players in the field with more attention, she did not want to disappoint that who could become her friend.

"They look the same, to be honest ... They are all very good, Takeshi is a great midfielder..." Kora stared at her open-mouthed.

"Lisa, I'm sorry, but do not you see that cool guy who defends the goal? Look at him... Do not tell me you had not noticed!" Lisa looked toward the goal.

"So? What's up? Sure is that you, beautiful as you are, you may even achieve it... "- chirped Kora.

"Achieve what?" "Well, have a date with Ken Wakashimazu!" Lisa stared at her for a moment, then she looked back at the goalkeeper. Sure, he was a great guy, there was no doubt.

"Excuse me, if you like him so much, why you do not try to date him?" - she asked smiling.

"But... Lisa, he is unattainable for us of the third year! He dates only older girls! Moreover, famous and handsome... He can choose who he wants! "

Lisa shrugged and shook her head. "In my opinion, a guy dates a girl he falls in love with, has nothing to do if it's the first, third or fifth year."

Kora was struck by the words of Lisa. Sure that girl was just straight and sincere. She understood immediately that she had something special inside, beyond the obvious beauty.

"Maybe you're right, you know?" - she said still tightening her arm. Lisa smiled and looked back at the team's training.

She thought that Takeshi was a midfielder like few others, caring and safe, with a great ball control. He had to be the director of the team. Lisa thought his style of play should also reflect his way of thinking about human relationships. She felt that the friendship that was blossoming between them could put firm roots.

The coach called a pause of rest for the guys, who reached the bench flushed and tired. Lisa noticed that Takeshi had stopped to talk to the charming goalkeeper who monopolized the attention of the female gender at the sideline.

"Lisa, come on, give me satisfaction, isn't he a dream?" - Kora began looking dreamily towards Takeshi and the athletic goalkeeper.

"Of course, no one can deny that he is a nice guy..." - she said, looking back at her classmate. Lisa noticed that the other seven girls who made up the group of supporters of the team looked stubbornly towards the handsome goalkeeper. It could almost draw a line that started from their eyes, and reached the goal defended by athletic boy with long black hair.

Then she turned back to the field looking for Takeshi. Suddenly, she felt that the atmosphere in the field was changed. There was a palpable tension, something that she could not define, but that certainly had cancelled the calm feeling that the team's training had passed to her until then.

"Come on, ladies, training is just beginning, back in the field immediately, now you play for keeps!" – she heard saying by a new player who she had never seen until then. She saw that he turned first to Takeshi, and then to the beautiful goalkeeper. "Takeshi, follow me! And you, Wakashimazu, get ready to get a real shot. "

Lisa noticed that surpassed in stature most of his teammates, apart from the fascinating goalkeeper. Tanned skin contrasting with the color of the skin of the other players, had a different fit in his voice, something aggressive and charismatic at the same time. The hair, black and longer than the average of all the guys she had seen at Toho School, framed a face with regular features, tense but not hard.

Lisa saw that all players obeyed without a murmur to the newcomer and immediately returned to training in the field.

"Kora, who is that guy just came in?" - asked Lisa. Kora looked at her with wide eyes.

"But how... Don't you know? That is the captain of the football team. Everyone knows him in the school, is the only one who is here thanks to a scholarship." Lisa laid her eyes on him again and noticed that all the other players slavishly followed the instructions of their captain.

"He's a nice guy too, Kora" – she said with a disarming sincerity. Kora stared at her in shock.

"Lisa, but what do you say? That boy is different from us, don't you see? It comes from another world, has a difficult and shady character, almost does not speak to anyone, apart from his teammates on the field. Off the football field, he just talks with Takeshi and Wakashimazu. It seems that, in addition to studying and playing soccer, is forced to work for the precarious economic situation of the family. I give you some advice, stay away from him, can become violent, just see how he plays. "

Lisa looked back at him and noticed that since he joined, the game had changed, faster, aggressive and… effective. All the players were giving the maximum, while before his entry into the field Lisa had breathed a decidedly more relaxed.

"What's his name?" - she asked Kora while still watching the captain of Toho. "Hyuga Kojiro" - replied the girl.

The training lasted for nearly two hours, Lisa noticed that all the players were exhausted, all but their captain, who continued to run, call the others and shoot with the same power with which he had started. A couple of players had also been knocked down by their captain, but no one complained, no one gave up, everyone had kept playing.

That boy gave her a strange feeling, it was as if the others were playing for fun while he kicked the ball to prove something, or to release some anger inside him.

"Guys, today the workout is over" - said the coach. Lisa saw all the players throw themselves to the ground without even being able to get to the bench. It was obvious that they were exhausted.

"Come on Lisa, come with me, it's up to us now" - said Kora. "Take some bottles and towels like the other girls and distribute them to our players."

Lisa took a couple of bottles of water and two towels and headed for the field. She noted that four girls had surrounded the handsome goalkeeper, who did not know from which of them get water and a towel, certainly he feared to hurt them choosing one.

Lisa felt tenderness for his embarrassment and she thought that he had to be a guy with a crystal soul. She went towards Takeshi and handed him water and towel.

"Thank you Lisa, you're very kind" - he said with obvious embarrassment. "You've been very good, Takeshi. You're a great director, you know?"- she said with a bright smile.

Lisa turned around and saw that all the players had received water and towel. Then she saw the captain of Toho sitting on the grass, alone. None of the girls had approached him.

"Takeshi, I go to your captain." Takeshi looked at her in amazement. "Usually I bring water and towel to the captain, Lisa ..." - he murmured. She gave no attention to him, she turned and strode toward Hyuga.

Lisa sat down nearby. Kojiro noticed the presence of someone next to him and turned around. Lisa watched the beautiful face tense and sweaty, his eyes, deep and black, the lips slightly parted who helped him to better breath the air after the effort of the training.

Kojiro stared at her without speaking, a sharp and direct gaze. Lisa gave him water and towel.

"Captain, these are for you" - she said, smiling. Kojiro stood and continued to watch. Black eyes black who stood out like pearls on ivory skin, lips drawn, and long straight hair that looked like silk... That girl did not seem real for how much beautiful she was.

"So are you not thirsty? Do not you want to wipe the sweat?" Kojiro took the towel and water bottle from her hand, touching it. He continued to stare at her without speaking, but he saw that she did not look down, she was still looking and smiling at him, she was not intimidated by his silence.

He began to drink the water and ran the towel on the face and neck, then looked back at the stranger who was sitting next to him. "Who are you?" - he asked abruptly.

"Sure, you're right, I did not introduce myself! I'm Spencer Lisa, I just got into the Toho School. I moved from Kyoto "- she said. He stood still in silence for a few moments. "I'm Hyuga Kojiro."

"Nice to meet you!" - she said taking his hand and squeezing it. Kojiro looked at his hand clutched in hers. Lisa noticed the look of astonishment with which the boy watched their joined hands.

"I am sorry, I forgot that I am no longer at the International School of Kyoto, you know there we shake hands when we meet!"

Kojiro went on to observe her. That girl seemed to fall from the sky. She was not just beautiful, she had a palpable aura of positivity around.

He held her hand in his longer than he had realized. Lisa looked at the hand still clutched in one of Kojiro's and smiled.

"Do you mind if I take it back?" Kojiro saw the hand and left it. "I was lost in thought."

"The other girls have asked me to join the group of supporters, I hope you do not mind, Captain!" Mark stared at her as if he was in trance and shook his head.

"Perfect! So see you tomorrow! I was pleased to meet you, Kojiro." And saying so, she walked away, taking with her the smile and the swaying hair moved by the gentle breeze that had risen in that late spring afternoon.

"Lisa, you do not want to go to Hyuga again, right? See that I have warned you, it is an unpredictable guy... "- Kora whispered in her ear the following day.

Lisa turned to her for a moment, then focused again on the playing field where the captain of Toho was loading one of his powerful shots toward the goal defended by the charming goalkeeper.

Lisa noticed that, when he was in the field, Takeshi served practically only his captain, the other strikers seemed transparent. He looked at him with admiration and fear at the same time.

"Kora, I spoke to him yesterday and he seemed to me a guy like everyone else, I cannot understand why you're afraid" - she said, still looking at the soccer field.

Kora went back to stare Lisa. It had become clear to her that the new girl had something different inside. She did not seem to notice the evident social gap that existed between the captain of Toho and the other guys. It was as if the differences did not exist for her, she looked at people through different eyes.

There was something oddly candid in her eyes and in her smile, she trusted others... Maybe too much, Kora thought.

She sighed and shrugged. "All right, Lisa, do as you think, but promise me you'll be careful." Lisa looked back at her with a transparent expression. "It's a guy Kora, it's not a beast!" "On this I would have something to say, Lisa... There must be a reason why they call him "The Tiger "..."

Lisa shook her head slightly. "Whatever is said about him, it is right that one of us brings him water and towel, if you do not want to do that, I will" - she replied firmly.

The training ended shortly after and the girls began to distribute water and towels to the exhausted players. The first to receive the female attention was Ken Wakashimazu, as always surrounded by four girls each held out a towel and a bottle of water. The goalkeeper was still evidently embarrassed, not knowing whom to choose.

Lisa looked up at the sky and put her hand over her eyes, that day the sun was particularly intrusive and had mercilessly cast its rays on the Toho players. It was evident that the month of April was warmer than usual and spring would soon leave room for the summer heat.

She looked back at the field and looked around the captain of Toho. He sat on the ground as the previous day, but there was something different, he was looking in her direction, it was as if he was waiting for her. Lisa raised her hand in greeting and walked toward him.

"Hello captain, I'm sorry if I made you wait, I was looking at the sun" - she said candidly. Kojiro watched her for a long moment. Sun? He seemed to have it in front of him, did not need to look at the sky... That girl was so bright that he suspected she might obscure, that sun of which she spoke.

Lisa sat beside him as the day before and gave him water and towel. Kojiro thought he had something crystalline un the voice and in the face. That girl was unafraid of the others...

"Captain? Don't you want the water and the towel? "- she asked.

"Of course, I was lost in thought" - he replied quickly taking what her hands were offering him.

"Yesterday you were in thought too..." - she said, smiling. The captain of Toho passed the towel on his forehead and began to drink the water.

Then something happened that Kojiro had not anticipated. "Wait..." - and said that, Lisa took the towel and passed it on his hair and on his neck. Kojiro was enchanted staring at that girl wiping his sweat. He felt to have entered a virtual reality. "That's better..." - she said.

But how could she be so spontaneous? She was different from the other rich and spoiled girls who attended the Toho School... She seemed to come from a parallel universe. Maybe ... The International School she had mentioned ... Her surname itself was different ...

"You deeply love soccer, do you?" - she asked. Kojiro nodded without taking his sight off her. Her face and her hair were like magnets for his eyes, which persistently remained glued to her.

"You play differently from all other players. It's like... Like if it's the most important thing in your life "- she said, still staring straight at him.

Kojiro felt a warm feeling to see that strong sight and to perceive the disarming sincerity of that girl.

"I'm going, maybe there are other teammates who have not yet had the water and the towel..." - said Lisa, trying to get up.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Kojiro took her wrist firmly and she fell back on the grass. Lisa turned to him questioningly.

"Stay a little more" - he said giving her a long and penetrating look. Lisa smiled. Still, he thought Kojiro. How many times she had smiled since he had met her? Of course most of all those idiots of his schoolmates put together since he started at Toho School.

"Okay, but will you give me my wrist back?" - she said candidly. Kojiro noticed only then that her wrist was still firmly clutched in his hand. She left her and quickly looked away from her.

"Sorry, I was..." "I know, you were in thought" - she said, finishing the sentence that Kojiro had in mind. He looked at her and saw again that smile, he thought he could light up a dark room.

He ran a hand through his rebellious and black hair and a smile also flooded his face. Lisa looked at him and thought that the boy's features were more delicate than it emerged with his usual expression, tense and shady.

"You know what, captain? I like you better when you smile... "- and saying so, she got up and ran away, leaving the captain of Toho stunned on the field, admiring the elegant movements of long silky hair and slim hips of that strange creature falling from the sky.

 _Note to the kind readers: this is my first fiction in English (which is my second language, progressively becoming my first language since I am living in North America, I use English every day!). I would really appreciate your feedback and help to ameliorate my style! I am really grateful to everyone of you who will read and comment. It helps me grow and get motivated! Thanks, dear friends!_


	2. Accident in the field

CHAPTER 2. ACCIDENT IN FIELD

Takeshi Sawada made an assist to his captain in the middle of the opposing penalty area, but that proved too long for a precision shot.

Kojiro studied the trajectory of the ball, then ran faster and jumped with his head forward, miraculously managing to score the third goal of the game. The captain of the Toho got up from the ground and walked towards Takeshi.

"And that would be an assist worthy of the name, Takeshi? What's gotten into you today? "- he said harshly.

Takeshi studied Kojiro, avoiding to cross directly his eyes. He was strange that day, he was more aggressive and grumpy than usual, Takeshi knew him too well not to grasp the subtle nuances that only he and Wakashimazu could guess.

They were playing a simple training game divided into two teams, but Kojiro tirelessly attacked even if the first team was winning with three-goal margin.

No one won a contrast with him, two players were forced to stop training for the sustained bruises. Takeshi stared at him engrossed while his captain went back to the center of the field.

"Takeshi, but do not stand there dazed, the game is about to begin!" - Reproved again Kojiro.

Takeshi looked at his watch. There were five minutes left in the match. The second team began the game. All players of Toho wearily followed the ball.

"But what are you doing? The game is not over yet! We must continue to attack, you're acting like ladies! "

Kojiro took possession of the ball, dribbled four opponent players, two of which ended up on the ground, overwhelmed by the violence of his game, and he placed a powerful shot from outside the area that left the goalkeeper stunned. The game ended as four to zero.

Takeshi approached Wakashimazu. "Do not you think that today the captain is weird?"

Ken Wakashimazu looked at him smiling. "You do not understand why he acts like this?"

Takeshi looked at him quizzically. "Look around and tell me what's different today in the field ..." - said Ken Wakashimazu.

Takeshi walked the field with his eyes ... He saw all his teammates, the coach, and finally the five supporters of the team on the sideline. Takeshi's eyes widened. Five? Usually there were six, since when Lisa had joined the group a week before ...

"Lisa is not there!" - He exclaimed. Ken nodded, keeping a slight smile on his face. "You think ... that captain ats like this because Lisa is not here ?"

Ken Wakashimazu turned away and repositioned in goalposts, without another word. Takeshi ran to Kora, its captain had given five-minute break before the resumption of the training.

"Kora, but where is Lisa now? It is strange that she is not here, she is usually on time! "

"Do not worry, she should arrive before the end of the training. She wanted to stop and study a little more after class for the test tomorrow, wanted to revise my and your notes. "

Takeshi let out a sigh of relief. "Now I'm more relaxed, I thought something happened to her ..."

Kora took Takeshi aside, away from the other girls. "It seems to me that your captain is even more violent and harder than usual today, Takeshi, but happened to him? He has already knocked down six players, a number that far exceeds his average ... "

Takeshi looked at her, shrugged and walked back toward the center of the soccer field.

"Sorimachi, this is not right, you have to be more aggressive when you do a sliding tackle! You are playing as a girl! Come on, do a hard tackle and get me the ball! "- shouted Kojiro.

Kazuki Sorimachi felt a dull anger rising inside. He knew that his captain was right, he had to prove to him that was able to play effectively, and to get the ball from a player of his level.

Despite Tsubasa Ozora and Genzo Wakabayashi were playing in professional teams, there were other players in Japan to fear, as Hikaru Matsuyama, Shun Nitta, Tachibana twins ...

Moreover, the junior world championship would be played there for two months. He could not disappoint his captain, who had always given everything to the team.

Sorimachi ran up fast and jumped for a tackle, trying to hit the ball with all the strength in his body.

Sorimachi felt his foot slip on the side of the ball and rise, and inadvertently hit the leg of his captain with all the impetus and the anger he had put in that action.

The captain of the Toho fell to the ground while Sorimachi got up and ran towards him. "Captain, are you all right?"

Kojiro stared at him with fiery eyes. "What the hell are you doing? Take the ball and run to score! "- He shouted angry.

Sorimachi saw that the leg of his captain was bleeding, but obeyed his orders, turned and ran toward the goal with the ball.

Kojiro tried to get up but he felt a stab of pain and saw the blood out of the long cut that the cleats of Sorimachi had caused on the side of his right leg.

It did not matter, at least his teammate had finally understood to tackle aggressively an opponent. He was a good striker, but he lacked penetration, had to be more aggressive. That was not the way to play in his team.

"Which of us is in charge of first aid?" - heard behind him Kora. She turned and saw that Lisa had arrived and looked at the field, where the captain of Toho was still sitting on the ground.

"Lisa, you're here! Usually, it's Mayako ... She did a course and has the bag with her. But if it is Hyuga ... Today he is intractable, she is terrified ... "

Lisa turned to Mayako and took her purse in her hand. "Give it to me, I will go" - She said firmly.

As soon as the game ended with a goal by Sorimachi, Lisa walked determined toward the captain of Toho. Kojiro had placed his hand on the cut and saw that the blood flowed copiously.

"Does it hurt?" - Asked Lisa knelt beside him. Kojiro turned and recognized the perfect face that framed large black eyes. He stared at her with hard eyes.

"Ah, you're here. I thought you would not come today. None of the girls told you this is a commitment? "- He said abruptly.

Lisa looked at him in silence for a moment, studying his tense features and shades of dark look with which the boy was staring at her. Kojiro hesitated to see that the girl did not look down, even in front of its hardness. Then he continued to observe her hardly. "If it's all what you give to the team, you can leave."

Lisa leaned her head slightly to one side without looking away from him. "All right, captain, I'm leaving. But first, can I see the wound? "

Kojiro was confused by the tone calm and limpid-eyed that she had maintained despite had turned hard.

"It is nothing" - he muttered, looking away from her eyes.

"Can I take a look?" - Lisa insisted. And without waiting for an affirmative answer, she opened the bag that Mayako had given her, pulled out of the sterile gauze and disinfectant and began studying the cut.

"I did a course in first aid when I was in Kyoto. I put disinfectant and then try to make you a compression bandage. "

"It's nothing I have said ..." - he murmured with less conviction. Lisa met his eyes again.

"Do not be afraid, I do not hurt you ..." - he said with a slight smile. "Afraid ? Come on, do what you must, and in a hurry so I can get back to playing "- he said feigning impatience and irritation at the same time.

Kojiro saw those white hands dirty and thin blood as he passed the disinfectant on his wound, then make him a tight bandage.

"You're getting your hands dirty ..." - He said recovering a calm tone of voice. Lisa looked at him and smiled.

"It does not matter ... Look, I'm done. Do you want to put yourself in the foot?" He was stunned by so much kindness.

But where was she from? Mars? No, perhaps from a planet much farther. Kojiro suspected she was the sun of the planet from which she came, and now an ice age had hit the planet, since she was on Earth.

Kojiro started to get up, but his leg was sore and began to limp slightly. Lisa took his arm and passed it around her shoulders.

He stood admiring her gestures. Then he saw the beautiful face close to his and her long hair which he thought were reflected rays of the sun still high and hot.

"Come, I'll help you" - and so saying, she took charge of his weight and walked to the bench.

At that moment, Takeshi, Ken Wakashimazu and Kazuki Sorimachi rished towards them. "Captain, are you all right?" - Asked Ken Wakashimazu. "Of course I'm fine, it's just a scratch. I return to the field soon. "

"I do not think he can play today" - said Lisa addressing the goalkeeper. Ken Wakashimazu looked at Lisa and her slender body to bear the weight of his captain.

"Leave him, I will help. He is too heavy for you "- he said kindly.

"No. I go with her "- said shortly Kojiro, staring straight at him. The three looked at him amazed.

"I ... I just wanted to say that you must continue to train, there is no time to lose, the championship of the world is upon us."

Ken Wakashimazu felt the invisible embarrassment in the words of Kojiro. He looked at the beautiful creature that was next to his captain, then returned to stare straight at him and smiled. Kojiro got the meaning of that smile. The language of the eyes was the most eloquent that Ken Wakashimazu and Kojiro Hyuga had to communicate.

"Guys, come, let's continue the training" - said Ken rebooting to the field. "But ... Wakashimazu, Lisa cannot carry him ..." - murmured Takeshi.

"That's enough, Takeshi, you heard what your captain just said, right? Restart training." Then he went close to his ear.

"Do not worry, I'm sure that Hyuga will not weigh too much on her ..."

"Come captain, you can sit on the bench" - she said. Kojiro stared at her long black hair imprisoned by his arm and a small yellow rubber band that held them bound. He saw it was slightly moved by the breeze that had risen.

"Now I go, I have to give the bag of first aid back to Mayako!" And with that, she ran away, taking with her the sight of Kojiro which remained stubbornly attached to her.

Mayako looked at Lisa back with the bag of first aid. "Here it is, all yours" - She said in a clear voice. Mayako stared at her in shock.

"But ... Lisa, you're not afraid of Hyuga?" Lisa looked at her questioningly.

"I am not ... Why, are you afraid? And what would you be afraid of? "

Mayako turned Kora, her eyes widening. Kora looked up at the sky without a word. He saw Lisa take a towel and a bottle of water and head back to the bench.

"Kora, but your friend does not know anything about Hyuga? You know what I mean ... He is so aggressive, hard, even violent ... Has she not realize how much he is different? "

Just then Saeko Nishimura, a girl of the fifth year, intervened. "What do you care about them, Mayako? The only thing that matters is that the last one arrived stays away from Ken. I do not want to see her around him."

Kora stared at them for a long time in silence. Saeko was a tall and thin girl with hair long till the shoulders, with a side parting. The dark brown hair framed a beautiful face perfectly smooth where the hazel eyes stood. She had a edgy personality, she always wanted to stand out and she could not lose. In school as in private life.

She had aimed at Ken Wakashimazu for months. As far as Kora knew, she even dated him twice. But she was not yet able to bind him to herself, which, for someone like her, was an affront to her pride.

Lisa sat by the captain of Toho. "Here is the water and the towel." Kojiro took the water bottle from her hand, then rubbed the towel on the face and neck.

He remembered the sharp tone he had used with her just before and was again struck by the contrast with the calm and gentle attitude that she had kept towards him.

"Why do you do that?" - He asked suddenly, looking straight at her. Lisa looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" Kojiro continued to stare in amazement. She did not even realize what she was doing for him, and that no other of those stupid girls who were usually on the sideline had ever done. Although he was hard on her.

"It does not matter" – He said drawing a smile. "You smile again ..." – She whispered. "Yeah ..." - He said, averting his gaze again from her eyes.

"Now I can go" - said Lisa, getting up and doing it to get away.

"Wait ..." - said Kojiro grabbing a hand. Lisa turned to him and felt his hand holding her firmly.

Kojiro only then realized taking her by the hand. It was as if his body did not respond and was actioning beyond his control.

Quickly he freed her hand and got up with difficulty, feeling that the leg still caused him pain. Lisa looked at him in silence quizzically.

"So ... can you help me going to the locker room? I can no longer continue training."

Lisa paused to watch the sun still high in the sky for a moment. Strange, she thought, she had always believed that it was not as good as that of Kyoto, but that day she appreciated its diversity. "Come on, lean on me" - he said, resting his eyes on him.

The girl passed Kojiro's arm again on her shoulder and headed for the locker room while the eyes of all the girls on the sideline followed them.

Kojiro was so close to her he could almost smell the scent of her hair ... It seemed ... Yes, lotus flower ...

"He is different with her" - said Mayako addressing Kora and still looking toward Lisa and Kojiro. Kora turned towards her questioningly.

"Kora, I say he is different with her, his eyes change when Lisa is close to him." While suspecting that Mayako was right, Kora did not answer her and followed them with her eyes as they walked to the locker room.

Lisa left the arm of the captain at the entrance of the locker room. "I'm going" - she said, turning and heading for the little girls' locker room.

Kojiro watched the delicate lines of her shoulders and body and he recalled the harshness with which he had treated her earlier.

He could not explain even to himself why he had done ... He felt a nagging feeling inside ... seemed ... Yes, it felt a sense of guilt ... No, it was not just that ... There was also something indistinct and with soft edges that he could not define ...

"Where are you going?" - He asked. Lisa turned and stared at him for a moment in silence. Kojiro caught something strangely decided in her sight.

"I'm going home. You told me to leave, remember? "- Said, keeping a straight face and a firm voice. Then she turned and walked away.

Kojiro was mesmerized watching the sinuous figure disappear from his sight and felt a little empty penetrate slowly into him.

"Guys, enough for today! To the showers! "- Ken Wakashimazu shouted from the goal. In the absence of his captain, the goalkeeper had directed the team's training.

The girls on the sideline brought water and towels to the players. The players got refreshed and started conversing among themselves and with the girls.

Kora noticed that Ken Wakashimazu was again surrounded by three girls, including Saeko Nishimura. She breathed deeply, no way to approach him, those girls were all older than her, she had no chance.

He headed towards Takeshi and handed him the towel and bottle of water. "Thanks Kora. But I cannot see Lisa, where did she go? "

Kora was dumbfounded for a moment. In fact, after moving away with Hyuga, Lisa had disappeared. "I do not know, perhaps we should look for her" - she replied.

Takeshi saw his captain back in the field, he had changed and still limping slightly. He approached him.

"Captain, are you okay?" Kojiro noticed that Takeshi was watching him and his right leg. Ken joined them also to ensure the conditions of his captain.

"I'm fine" - he replied laconically. "Do you know where Lisa is? We have not seen her"- asked Takeshi. Kojiro shot him with a hard look. "She's gone" - replied brusquely.

Takeshi started to speak, but Ken Wakashimazu was quicker. It was not by accident that Ken was named the best goalkeeper in the national championship the year before, his reflexes were faster than those of a feline.

"Captain, where is she? We cannot lose a girl like that, she is positive and she also knows first aid. It seems to me she made a great bandage to you "- said peering with inquiring eyes.

"No idea. Leave me alone "- He replied abruptly, turning away. Kora was startled to hear the aggressive tone with which Hyuga spoke to the gentle goalkeeper.

As always, the Ken Wakashimazu did not let himself be carried away by his captain's humoral character and maintained a perfect aplomb.

"Come with me Takeshi, we will go to the locker room" - said, urging his teammate to follow.

Ken Wakashimazu and Takeshi Sawada and headed for the locker room reserved for girls. Just before they get there, they saw the door opening and Lisa came out in school uniform.

"Lisa, where are you going?" - Asked Takeshi. Lisa turned to the two players.

"Your captain told me to go away, and so I'm doing, Takeshi."

Ken approached the girl and looked at her for a moment in silence. From that distance, it was even easier to notice her beauty. And Kojiro had been even closer ... Ken thought it was obvious that his captain had remained troubled by her, after having touched her and been practically embraced with her.

"Listen to me, you must not take so seriously what the captain said. We value your presence, then I ask you to stay with us. "

"Of course, Lisa, you can not leave, Wakashimazu is right" - insisted Takeshi blushing slightly. Lisa looked at them both for a moment, then smiled.

"You are very kind, but I think it should be your captain asking me to stay, do not you think?"

Ken Wakashimazu looked at her straight in the eye. That girl smiled but also maintained her positions. After all, Lisa was right, he suspected that Kojiro had been particularly hard on her ... And he also sensed the reason ...

Ken knew enough Kojiro to know that he would never have asked her to come back in the team, not only for his pride, but also because ... He knew that he was impressed by that girl. That was a more difficult obstacle to overcome.

Ken took a deep breath, it seemed they had entered into a dead end. In that moment, Ken saw that the eyes of Lisa focused over his shoulder and turned following the virtual thread of her sight.

He gasped when the familiar figure of his captain appeared and approached them.

"You're good at making bandages, Spencer. You have to stay, the other girls cannot do anything. Come tomorrow "- muttered Kojiro, while continuing walking with difficulty and passing over the three.

Ken and Takeshi widened his eyes and continued to look at the figure of Kojiro Hyuga walking away from them. Lisa also had turned to look at the broad shoulders and the rebels black hair of the captain.

An imperceptible smile was born on the face of Ken Wakashimazu. He knew Kojiro better than he would ever admit, the tough attitude he had with that girl was a classic defense mechanism with which he tried to hide something important to himself, before the others.


	3. A storm and a hug

CHAPTER 3. A STORM AND A HUG

Lisa looked absently out the window and noticed that some clouds were darkening the sky. A warm and atypical month of May had started and two months have already passed since she was attending Toho School.

She looked at Takeshi who was concentrated to follow the lesson. "Is there training also today, Takeshi?" – she whispered in his ear. Takeshi turned and nodded his head.

"I think it is going to rain, maybe you should give up." Takeshi shook his head.

"The captain will not stop the training even if it rains, Lisa. We have to play in any weather, it can also happen during the match to play in the rain." At that moment, the lesson ended and Kora approached Lisa. Takeshi greeted the two classmates, got up and ran away.

"Lisa, come on, let's go home! We can make the road together if you want!" Lisa looked at her. "Actually... Takeshi told me that there is training today." The girl looked at her questioningly.

"Lisa, did you see the sky? It's going to rain! No one took the umbrella, who expected a weather like this today? This is like a summer storm! "

"I tell you what, Kora: let's see what the situation is and then we decide" - said Lisa. "Okay, I'm coming with you." The two girls made their way to the football field.

Lisa looked at the sky that was getting darker. "I think you're right, Kora. Let's just have look and then we go."

Once the two girls arrived to the sideline, they noticed they were only in four. Mayako and Saeko were there. Lisa felt few drops tapping on the skin of her face and looked up. Menacing dark clouds had invaded the sky above the Toho School.

"Lisa, let's go, soon there will be as much water as in the ocean here!" - said Kora taking her by the arm. Saeko Nishimura glared at a glance.

"Look, if there's anyone here who can leave is me and Mayako, that we are more senior than you. One of you must stay"- intimidated her.

"But... Nishimura, it is going to rain, do not you see? I do not think there's any rule that forces us to stay with this weather!"- said Kora.

Saeko Nishimura approached her with fiery eyes. "Look, I do not like to be contradicted by a rookie. In case you've forgotten, I'm the senior here"- said Saeko abruptly. She turned to Lisa.

"You can go, Kora remains for all. I do not want to see you close to Ken, especially when I'm not there"- ordered Saeko. Lisa looked at her in silence, studying the fine features tense with anger.

"Saeko, I stay just to help Kora to bring towels and water up to the bench and then I go" - she said keeping a calm tone of voice.

The girl opened her eyes and stared hard. "I'm Nishimura for you. Look, you have to call me and Mayako with our names, do not you know? Who taught you education? Oh, yeah... I was told that you're half American... Well, here we are in Japan, and things work differently here."

Lisa winced noting the aggressive tone with which the girl had spoke to her. "Sure Nishimura" – answered Lisa continuing to stare into her eyes.

"I see you've got it" - and said that, Saeko walked away followed by Mayako who looked back first at the two girls, then at the black sky above them.

"Don't you think you were a bit tough with them, Saeko? The boys will play little anyway, I do not think there was reason for Kora to remain..."- murmured Mayako.

Saeko looked livid. "You also contradict me now?" - said in a threatening tone of voice.

"No, of course. Okay, do as you think "- she replied intimidated.

Kora stared at Lisa, noting that her expression had changed. It seemed to her as if she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that Nishimura has been hard on you. Do not take it personally, it's always like that at the beginning when a new girl arrives." Lisa shrugged her shoulders, avoiding eye contact.

Kora began to feel frequent raindrops falling on her skin, on her clothes and on her hair. "Let's go under the canopy of the bench, Lisa."

The two girls ran to the bench, carrying water and towels protected in two bags. The rain that fell from the sky above Toho School became increasingly dense and a cold wind began to blow.

Kora looked at Lisa with body shivering. "Lisa, I do not feel well, I guess it is because of the temperature changes ... I have a sore throat ... I'd rather go home ... You mind stay here instead of me?" - she asked.

Lisa stared at the face slightly pale of her classmate, she thought that her lips trembled. "Okay, go away, I'll stay today. Do not worry."

Kora put his hand to his forehead, then looked puzzled. "Oh no, I forgot that Nishimura said that I have to stay..."

"Look, the important thing is that one of us to stay here, Nishimura will not know who has been" - said Lisa with a smile.

Kora nodded and ran away, turning to face her. He saw a rain so intense that blur the edges of the bodies of those who were in the field and off.

"Captain, we cannot see anything here! Stop the training! "- shouted Ken Wakashimazu from the goal.

"Stay there, we have not finished, I have to score fro outside the penalty area!" - said back Kojiro.

Lisa felt the chill wind that was blowing around her body. She looked back at the field. The captain of had just scored a goal from outside the penalty area.

"Okay, guys, that's enough for today" - he shouted loudly. The players all ran to the bench, to protect themselves from the rain. Lisa began to distribute water and towels to all the guys.

"Lisa, why did you stay with this rain? It is also cold and windy"- said Takeshi worried.

"Do not worry Takeshi, I'm almost done, I'm going home." Lisa turned to Ken Wakashimazu and handed him a towel and water.

"Thanks, you're very kind" - said staring at the girl. Ken noticed the hair slightly wet from the rain that clung to the girl's face, framing her beautiful features. That day she had a different expression ... She seemed almost sad.

Lisa turned to look at the other players. She noticed that everyone had received a towel and water. She started to move toward the locker room when she saw the captain still in the middle of the field. He kept the ball under his right foot and stood motionless in the rain.

"Captain, come under the canopy! There are towels and water! "- shouted Ken. But Kojiro did not hear anyone, he kept staring at the goal. The world junior championship... Tsubasa would have come from Brazil... Misaki from France... He could even stand the cocky little shit of Wakabayashi in order to win... This was his chance ...

Lisa glanced at the goalkeeper of Toho, then she ran to Kojiro, under the rain.

"Captain, I brought you water. The towel, it's better if you go to pick it up at the bench, or it will get wet "- and so saying, she handed him a bottle of water.

Kojiro stared at her, he noticed the hair that clung to the oval of the face, the body covered by dense rain.

"You should not have come today. It's cold and you're wet"- he said abruptly.

"You said that this is a commitment" - she said. Kojiro shook his head.

"You were wrong to come, I do not want you here with this weather" - said the captain keeping his voice hard.

Lisa stared at him in silence for a few moments. Kojiro watched her thinking she was different that day, a strange veil was obscuring her face. She put the water in his hand and started going away from him. He held her by one arm and she turned.

Kojiro saw her parted lips trembled slightly and a new expression on her face. The water running down her face... It was not just... Rain...

"Spencer, what's wrong?" - he asked. She shook her head in silence still trying to get away, but he still held her firmly by the arm.

Lisa looked up to the sky, letting the rain flood on her face and confuse with what was falling from her eyes. She thought that a whole sea was invading the soccer field. Maybe ... That sea would have washed away even what was inside her ...

She looked at the captain of Toho straight in the eyes. "I'm going home ... I kept my commitment" – said Lisa with a trembling voice. That voice ... It was not just ... Cold, thought Kojiro.

The rain was so intense that Kojiro could hardly see the bench and his teammates. But she ... her black eyes veiled staring at him without hesitation, he could see them at meters of distance. No, what she had on her face was not just rain, was not just wind ...

"Go change, you'll get cold" – he told her leaving her arm and looking away from her eyes.

Lisa backed away slowly then ran fast without looking back.

"Lisa are you okay? You have red cheeks "- whispered Takeshi during the last class. "I'm fine, do not worry" – she answered.

But it was not true, was not feeling well. It was Friday, the day of freedom of the housemaid, and her mother would have not been back until Monday. And then ... She had a strange melancholy on her ... That was ... Sadness ...

Lisa looked out the window and thought back to the conversation she had with her mother that morning at breakfast.

"Honey, how's school?" -she asked her. Lisa looked at her in silence, then she simply said: "Good." Her mother had noticed the uncertain tone of voice with whom she had answered that question.

"Lisa, tell me the truth ..." She breathed deeply before answering.

"I miss Kyoto. I miss my friends. They were like me, there were Americans, French, Germans, English ... But here ... I try to be kind to everyone, but some classmates are very hard to me. They make me feel ... Different. Mom, why did not you send me to the international school here in Tokyo?"- Asked Lisa.

"Lisa, your father insisted that you went to the International School here. I thought it would be nice for you to be with Japanese people in everyday life. I know, you miss Texas. But now we live in Japan for five years, I think is best for you, you'll see, you'll be fine. Be yourself. It will take them more time to appreciate the way you are, but then you'll make friends for life"- she told her.

Lisa had been silent, she was not sure that her mother had really understood what was tormenting her. "I have to go, dear. I fly to Houston in two hours. See you Monday"- and said that, she had kissed her and was flown away from her life, as often happened on Friday. She felt a little emptiness entering her inside. She felt ... Alone ...

Lisa returned to her reality feeling someone touching her shoulder. It was Kora. Lisa realized only then that the lessons were over. Kora looked at Takeshi.

"Lisa, I'll take you home, Takeshi is right, you're pale and your cheeks are flushed. It is my fault, you remained at the soccer field because I asked you"- said Kora.

Lisa stood up from the bench but felt that was dizzy and sat down again. "Lisa, you want me to bring to the infirmary?" - asked Takeshi apprehensively.

"I do not want to go to the infirmary, I go to my house ..." Kora looked at her for a moment, then took Takeshi aside.

"Look, my mother and the mother of Lisa attended the same college in Kyoto. She told me that her father runs throughout Japan during the week, then almost every weekend flies to the United States, often with his wife. I ... I think Lisa lives a lot of friendship, you know what I mean ... Maybe her open character comes from that, besides the fact that she lived in America. Friendships fulfill ... an emptiness."

Takeshi was struck by the words of Kora and turned to look at the beautiful face pale and flushed. Kora followed his sight and she also looked at Lisa, then turned back to the classmate. "We can not leave her alone, Takeshi ... Help me to take her home. She lives near here, we can go there on foot, but I do not feel like going alone, it seems to me she is unwell ..."

Takeshi looked back at Kora and nodded. "Sure Kora, wait here, I go to the field to say that today I do not go to training and come with you. It takes me a minute."

Kora saw Takeshi running away and looked back at her friend. "You want some water? I'll take your bag ... Do not worry, I can stay and sleep with you."

Lisa looked at her. The words of his mother ... Maybe ... She was right ... Yes, she had some friends ...

"Come, let's go, we will meet Takeshi, do not worry" - said Kora helping her stand up.

At that moment Takeshi appeared, but he was not alone. The captain of Toho was with him.

"Are you sick?" - he asked, turning to Lisa. Kora noticed that he had not greeted or looked at anyone, it was as if the others were transparent. Lisa tried to get up but felt her head turning and leaned in Kora.

"She has fever, Takeshi, let's take her home" - she said, turning to her classmate. She could not talk to Hyuga, she was scared of him.

"Takeshi, go to train with the others, I'll go with them. Tell Wakashimazu that today he is the captain"- he said firmly. Kora approached Takeshi.

"Do not leave me with him, Takeshi ..." – she whispered as the captain of the Toho helped Lisa to get up from the chair.

"Kora, the captain knows what he does. He has a sister and two younger brothers, of whom he always took care. Do not be afraid, he will do the right thing for Lisa. "

They walked towards the house of Lisa, with Kora supporting Lisa and the captain of Toho walking beside them.

"I'm tired ..." - said Lisa stopping and holding on to Kora, when there was still a little road to the big house where she lived.

"Leave her, I'll take her" - said Kojiro turning sharply to Kora. He walked over to Lisa and lifted her in his arms, holding her and continuing to walk briskly.

Lisa saw that the face of Kojiro was close to her, she felt the contact with his chest. Smelled good ... Maybe she was dreaming, she could no longer distinguish the fine line between the dreamlike and the confusion caused by the fever.

She felt that it did not matter, whatever dimension she was in. She closed her eyes, rested her head on him. How strange, she thought vaguely. Kojiro was hard on her, but it was as if nothing could touch her where she was.

Kora looked at the scene in shock. Kojiro Hyuga was holding Lisa in his arms as if he was carrying a crystal vase, she never thought he could be so gentle with a girl.

"It's ... It's the home" - stammered Kora indicating the large villa. "Take the keys out of her purse, hurry, she is unwell" - he ordered. Kora opened the door and they all entered the big house.

"Her room is on the first floor" - said Kora still looking at the hard captain of Toho bringing her friend in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She never thought to see him protagonist of a such a delicate image.

Kojiro entered the spacious room where a large four-poster bed was positioned near a luminous window overlooking the garden. He placed her gently on the bed. "She has high fever. Change her, I'm going to get a thermometer and antipyretic drugs"- he commanded.

Kojiro came out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Kora looked at her friend, who had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. She touched her forehead and felt she was burning. She felt guilty, she had remained at the soccer field in her place the day before, to help her. She opened a drawer and found a white nightgown.

"Lisa, listen to me, you have fever, I'll help you get changed, then we put you to bed. Do not worry, I stay with you."

After having changed her, she placed Lisa under the sheets. She heard a knock at the door and opened it. She faced the imposing figure of the captain of Toho who went inside without even looking at her. Kora was scared by him whenever he was close to her.

Kojiro sat on the bed next to Lisa. She looked pale and her cheeks were bright red, which contrasted with the color of her long hair. He put his hand on her forehead and then he took her temperature.

"Her temperature is 40, bring two towels, one wet and one dry. Then I need a bottle of water and a glass." Kora walked to the bathroom, then went into the kitchen and returned with what Hyuga had ordered.

"Now I raise her head and let you take a drug, so we can lower the fever. Do not worry. "

Kora was struck by the warm tone of voice he had used talking to her, it was the first time she heard him talking like that to someone. And then, how he was touching her, taking her head ... She never thought he could be so delicate, he seemed another person. She remembered the words that Mayako had said a few days before. _He's different with her, his eyes change when Lisa is close to him._

When he finished to give the antipyretic, Kojiro turned to Kora. "You can go now. I do not need anything else "- he said firmly.

Kora hesitated, she did not want to leave her friend alone with Hyuga. "I ... I'd rather stay with her ..." - she said in a weak voice.

"Go on, I'll take her. It is my fault if she is unwell. Yesterday she shouldn't have had come to the training "- he insisted in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

"I will come after dinner. Her parents are not here, she cannot stay alone tonight "- Kora said in an unsteady voice.

"No. Come tomorrow morning. I'll stay with her. I do not need anyone. If she gets worse, I will bring her to the emergency room. "Kora remembered the words of Takeshi ... _The captain knows what he does. He has a sister and two younger brothers, of whom he always took care. Do not be afraid, he will do the right thing for Lisa_ ...

She left the room without another word, he trusted blindly Takeshi, if he had told her to leave Lisa with Hyuga, he will have had his good reasons.

Kojiro looked at Lisa, she kept her eyes closed and was breathing with difficulty. He put a hand on her forehead and he felt that she was still very hot and trembling. He took the damp towel and began to wipe the forehead and face inflamed by the fever, then he reached her neck.

Kojiro got up and went to the window, seeing the sun began to set over the vast garden of the villa. He ran a nervous hand through his hair ... Why she had been at the field the day before? All the girls had gone, but her ... he had been hard on her ... Perhaps too much, he could not explain why ... Nevertheless, she continued to be kind to him ... Always ... Although the day before he had seen a shadow on her ...

He sat down next to her and studied her facial features. She was so beautiful ... He ran a hand over her forehead and he felt that she had begun to sweat, which meant that the fever would soon be dropped. He hesitated a moment to touch her hair ... He took the towel dry and began to dab the sweat on the face and neck. Then he raised her head and gave her water.

"It's water, you have to drink" - he whispered. He put his hand on her forehead and felt the temperature had dropped. So he tried it with the thermometer: it was 38. Lisa opened her eyes and looked at him. "Drink more" - he said, handing her the glass and helping her sit up. Lisa felt the cool liquid in her mouth and a gentle feeling invaded her body.

"You have to change, you sweat, your nightgown should be wet" - and so saying he stood up and walked toward the door of the bedroom.

"Wait ... My head is spinning, can you take it? In the top drawer ... " Kojiro stood at her. There was nothing to do, although now the shadow of the night was invading every corner of the room, she lit up the room with her only presence.

Kojiro turned on the light of the table lamp next to her bed, then took a soft turquoise nightgown that he found in the drawer indicated by Lisa and handed it to her. "I do not feel well ..." - she murmured.

"Change, I stay here with you" - and so saying, Kojiro gave her shoulders and waited for her to get dressed.

Lisa saw the familiar figure of the boy sitting on her bed. His large shoulders that seemed to fade, as if he was about to dissolve. It must be the fever. Or maybe she was just dreaming, she could not say. She felt dizzy and also felt shivers run down her spine. She changed her nightgown slowly.

"I've finished, you can turn." Kojiro watched her in silence. "Sorry to create troubles ... Go home, your parents will be worried" - she said softly.

"I have already told my mother. I do not leave you alone, the fever will come back. You did not have to stay at the field yesterday, with the rain and the cold wind. Tell me you will not do it anymore "- he told her severely.

"You were also in the rain ... Moreover, Kora was sick, I took her place ..." - murmured Lisa.

"We are soccer players, our body is different, you're a girl ... Tell me you will not do it anymore" - he repeated again.

"Yes, sir Captain ..." - she said, sketching a salute. Kojiro smiled, it was the umpteenth time that she made it. Many people who populated his life, had never had any opportunity to see the shape of his smile. But she ...

"Definitely, I was right ..." Kojiro looked at her quizzically.

"I like you better when you smile." Kojiro thought that the diversity of Lisa compare to those useless beings who attended his school for rich people was disarming. Mars or not, there was no doubt that she came from another planet.

"I feel tired ... I'm shivering, maybe the fever is coming back ..."

"Lie down and rest, I remain with you" - he murmured.

"You can sleep in the next room, it is one of the guest rooms ..." – she whispered before the fever, that was coming back, took possession of her.

Kojiro put his hand on her forehead and felt that her body was shaking and her skin was very warm again. No, he could not sleep in the next room, he did not want to leave her alone.

He passed the wet towel on the skin of her face. He remembered when she had passed the towel on his hair and neck, the second day she came to training ...

He got up and found a pillow on a chair, then he looked again at the face of Lisa for a while. He turned off the light of the table lamp, he lay down on the floor and fell asleep with the strange feeling to share the bed and the sheets with her.

She opened her eyes and saw a gentle sunlight filtering through the curtains of the large window and imprinting itself on the ceiling above her. That was her room, she recognized the outlines and colors. She tried to sit up, she had a headache and she was thirsty.

It seemed to her that he had dreamed of ... The hanami Kyoto ... Houston ... Her friends ... Kojiro ... She had seen him in her dreams, she had dreamed that he gave her water, that he spoke to her there, in her room ...

"Good morning" - she heard a familiar voice. Lisa gasped and sat up, feeling that her head was spinning. She saw Kojiro Hyuga, sitting in a chair watching her.

"Kojiro? What happened? Why are you here? ... I thought I dreamed "- she said.

Kojiro smiled again. She always said what she thought, she was not ashamed of anything, not even to say to a boy that she had dreamed of him. And she had called him by name, breaking all formalities. She was more transparent than water.

He got up and walked towards her, sitting on the large bed. "You have high fever all night. I gave you antipyretics three times. How do you feel now? "

"I have a headache, but I feel good ... You have been here with me?" Kojiro nodded, then put his hand on her forehead.

"You no longer have a fever." Lisa looked at him in silence, his face was tired and tense, it was evident that he did not sleep.

"You were in the guest room?" - she asked. He hesitated for a moment, then gave a nod with his head. Only then Lisa noticed a pillow on the floor.

"Kojiro ... If you slept in the guest room, why there is a pillow on the floor?" - she said, pointing. Kojiro was seized with an obvious embarrassment, that made Lisa smile.

"Well ... I ... I did not want to leave you alone with high fever" - he replied.

"Did you sleep on the floor ?"

Kojiro remained silent. Then he stood up and walked toward the door. "I think I can go now. Your friend will be here soon. "

Lisa saw the large boy's shoulders and felt a warm feeling inside her. She thought about the words that her mother had told her the day before ... She was right, she was not alone, she had met on his way to Tokyo people who were already close to her ... People like Kora, Takeshi ... And like Kojiro ...

"Kojiro ... Sorry, I wanted to say ... Captain ... Wait ..." - Lisa got out of bed, walked slowly toward him, she felt her head turn slightly.

Kojiro turned around and looked at her face, the soft nightgown turquoise, her shoulders partially covered with long hair blacks. "I'll never get used to all these formalities at Toho School ..." - she murmured with mild embarrassment.

"You can call me Kojiro" - he replied.

Lisa smiled. "Thank you for what you did for me, Kojiro" - and so saying, she raised on his toes, put her hand behind his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Kojiro saw her face close to his, her lips go near his mouth, her black eyes where he thought he could lose himself.

He lifted a hand and placed it on her face, starting to caress her skin and hair. He saw her lips parted, her eyes becoming larger.

Without thinking about anything, he drew her to himself and shook fiercely, closing his eyes. He felt the shape of her breasts pressed against his chest, the soft line of her back under his hands. He felt that her body was shaking between the coils of his intense embrace. Or maybe, it was just what was left of her fever. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes for a moment.

He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her, then he turned and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. He stood on the stairs, surrounded by a whirlwind of images, all populated by her.

Kojiro had the feeling that a gentle tide was entering inside him. And he could do nothing to stop it. He quickly descended the stairs to the entrance of the villa, crossed the large garden, and walked away under the cold light of a newborn sun.


End file.
